My Gardian Angel
by Kitty17243
Summary: After Butch Jojo wakes up in the hospital and learns a girl saved him from getting hit by a car.. He sets out to find this "Gardian Angel" girl. But why dosn't she want Butch to see her? Why is she in such a hurry? Read to find out! xoxo :3
1. Chapter 1

Butch Jojo woke up on a hospital bed.

His shoulder ached in pain as if someone had pushed it out of socket...

It felt disjointed...lumpy..

A pretty blonde nurse came over to Butch with a smile and fixed his pillow to support his neck. "Are you okay sweetie?" The nurse asked with a smile.

"Yeah I guess so what happened?" Butch asked with a sleepy raspy voice.

"Well..You where walking down the street texting when you came to the cross walk.".The nurse continued gulping..as if this story had a fearful ending!

"And a black truck came speeding towards you.. A very beautiful girl pushed you out of the way and brought You in.!" "I guess you could say she's your gardian angel haha!" The nurse laughed. "Wha-wha- what did she look like.." Butch asked sitting up wide eyed with wonder.

"Umm.. hazel green eyes.. And short Black hair!" The nurse nodded. "I think shes still in the waiting room if you'd like a few words with her!" The nurse smiled. And with that she left the room.

"My gardian angel...?" Butch looked up and the ceiling..

"Yeah..I guess she was!" Butch said with a loving smile!

"I-I have to find her!" Butch said getting out of the hospital bed and putting his shoes back on.

Butch hurried into the waiting room and signed out.

There he saw just in the nick of time a beautiful hazel green eyed girl with shoulder length black hair take a quick at Butch and run out the door!

"Wait!" Butch shouted! "You saved my life"! Butch wallked out the door he saw the girl get into a green truck. with the license plate titled: Buttercup" "That must be her name!" She speeded off onto main street out of sight..

"I'll find you... my gardian angel..." Butch said with hope and sadness in his voice and heart.

END OF CHAPTER ONE!

Wel.. did you like my new story? :3 do you think Butch will find his Gardian angel? What is her name? Why didn't she want Butch to see her? Why was she in such a hurry? READ TO FIND OUT! haha xoxo PM ME! REVIEW! XZOXXOXOXXOXX :3


	2. Faith and a phonebook!

Butch couldn't sleep that night..he had too many thoughts of Buttercup. The girl who saved his life!

Butch had his notebook open. He was drawing a beautiful detailed sketch of Buttercup with beautiful Angel Wings!

Best he could remember her anyway.

Butch looked over at his alarm clock. it read 1:23 am! "UGH!" Butch yelled allowed as he threw his sketch pad on the ground.

The next morning After Butch ate a giant serving of pancakes.

He got into his green jeep and drove down to the post office.

It was usally crowded but it had just opened so he was lucky! The bell hanging on the door rang as Butch entered with a kind smile. "What can I do for you?" A kind post woman asked!

"I'm looking for a phonebook."With the last name of "B"! Butch licked his dry lips.

"Ah!" "Here you go!" The post woman gave Butch a farely new B titled phone book!

Butch sat on a park bench outside the post office looking for Buttercup in the phone book!, Then as in it was destiny the wind blew the pages untill it landed on.

"Buttercup Utonium" "What a beautiful name!" "This has to be her!" Butch said wit a smile. "And heres her address I think i'll go pay her a visit!" Butch said with a gleefull smile.

Butch hopped into his green Jeep and started the 4 year old engine! He went up and down many steep roads.. He went by a prison. Untill he found where she lived.. An area in such

poorness.. He approached a tiny red beat down cottage home. The mailbox numbers barely able to be read! The swimming pool in the backyard filled with dirt mud and leaves! Butch contemplated then rang the doorbell!

Authors note!: Did you like it? huh? huh? huh? review! haha love u guys sooo much! XOXO :3


	3. My real gardian angel?

Someone opend the beat down red door...

It was Buttercup. She was wearing a casual black and red dress. with one long sleeve and one tank top sleeve.

"Hello?" Buttercup asked just barely looking up. "Hello. I'm Butch Jojo. You saved my life the other day!" Butch smiled at Buttercup.

"But just as I was going to thank you..You left!" Butch sighed.

"Oh it was you!" Buttercup faintly smiled.

"Well it's my duty as a gardian angel!" "I meen um... just a normal person who likes to do good deeds!" Buttercup laughed. "Well heres my number!" Buttercup grabbed a tiny piece of paper and a tiny pencil. and wrote down her number! "Well good bye!" And before butch could say anything she shut the door.

"What did she meen..It's my duty as a gardian angel...?" Butch contemplated as he drove back to his house.

"She can't really be an angel right?" Butch said to himself in confusion.

"It's impossable!" Butch thought.

Later that night Butch Jojo dis not sleep. He researched angels. And how gardian angels are people who have died from doing a good deed and as a reward live out there next life making sure other people do good deeds!So they can be gardian angels. There reward was seeing good deeds which is how angels live. if there is too much evil they grow weak and die And they person they train to do good deeds takes there place but only if they are ready! Each person has one. And Butch Jojo's gardian angel...Was Buttercup Utonium!

END OF CHAPTER 3!

Well... did u like it?! I got goose bumps writing it! I am so happy to have awesome readers like you! :) Review! PM ME! 3 you! XXOXOXOV :3


	4. The truth revealed!

Butch Jojo was awoken by the sound of his phone.

As things came into clear vison Butch rubbed his eyes and let out a tired groan as he picked up his phone. It was a text! From Buttercup.

"Butch,I have a lot to tell you...Please meet me at my house.

From: Buttercup.

Butch opened his eyes wide open ran to his closet and changed quickly.

He put his phone in his pocket and quickly brushed his hair. He jumped into his car with his tennis nike shoes left untied.

As he finally reached Buttercup's beat down home. He didn't feel as scared aas he did last time he came!

Butch knocked on the door...

Buttercup slowly opened the door and smiled when she looked up and saw It was Butch!

"Hey Butch!" Buttercup smiled. "Hey Buttercup Whats the thing you wannah talk about?" "Oh right! Please come in!"

Buttercup opened the door wide.

Butch waas led into Buttercup's family room. a With a floral red beaten down couch. And a blinking lamp..

"Please sit down!" "Sorry about the mess just moving in haha!" Buttercup smiled as if she wasn't phased by the mess.. But it was her house after all..

"Sooo.." Butch said with a smile..

"Butch can you keep a secret?" Buttercup blurted out.

"Of course!" Butch scooted closer concerned..

"Wel...okay Buttercup whispered.

She stood up. Head down then looked up at Butch she looked scared. She took off her pink victora's secret jacket

And her Angel Wings appeared. Beautiful White as snow.. Angel wings!

"I am your gardian Angel. "I was hanging around down town Because I sensed you where going to get hurt! I couldn't let that happen.." Buttercup said looking into his eyes with love and care and worry all jumbled into one!

"B-B-Buttercup.. thank you!" Butch ran up Hugged Buttercup her soft wings brushing up against his cheek.

"You are amazing and the most kind hearted girl I have ever met!" Butch smiled at Buttercup. "Thank you!" "Ditto"! Buttercup smiled.

That night all Butch jojo could do was smile.


	5. Sacrifice!

Butch was reading more about guardian angels. He had a weird feeling about this website... He kept reading the same sentence over and over again. he felt as if it had a special meaning...

angels are assigned to certain people who need help doing good deeds! When they die they become "Gardian Angels"

Butch could only process one thought... Buttercup is my Guardian Angel... She died for me...Butches jaw dropped he exited out of the website. He laid down in his bed. He couldn't believe she died for him...

She didn't even know him.

She knew he was in trouble so she flew in and saved him!

She died for him...

"I can't believe it..." Butch gasped.

"Ive had amazing friends but never any as amazing as Buttercup." Butch smiled as he closed his eyes for the night!

BUTTERCUPS HOUSE!'

Buttercup was at Angel night school. It was 6th period Only 12 minutes left.

She was learning about how when you have fully taught the human you died for about doing good deeds. It is your time to pass. And that person takes your place in the wonderful life The students finished for the teacher "Of being a guardian Angel!" They all smiled.

The bell rang."Class dismissed!" Smiled the professor.

Buttercup stayed behind while everyone flew out.

"Professor?" Buttercup asked her teacher.

"Can I ask you a question?" Buttercup smiled.

"Why of course my dear!" He laughed.

"What if a random Gardian Angel fell in love with the person she died for?" Buttercup laughed worried about what her teacher might say!

"Well...I'm afraid humans And angels can't fall in love. That guardian would have to become a human!" Buttercups teacher said his smile vanishing. "Well.. good thing I don't like humans! hahah!" Buttercup lied..

What was buttercup going to do now? She was in love with a human. But if she wanted to be with him she would have to give up her whole life!

Authors note: Hey guys! thanks so much for reading! It meens so much to me! Do you think Buttercup will take the risk? READ TO FIND OUT! Pm me! xxoxoxo :3


	6. This isn't good bye you know

Buttercup was not happy... the sooner the better she thought.. fighting tears! She was huddled in the corner of her room. Her pink dress soaked from her tears of pain... Her teachers words echoed.. A human cannot fal in love with any angel!

She texted butch: Butch please meet me at the park hurry.

When butch read the text he was still waking up. The rubbed his eyes and climbed out from under his warm blankets.

He put on his black Nike sweatshirt.

And walked 2 blocks and finally reached the park.

qHe saw buttercup her angel wings flowing the wind. Her black hair flowing in the wind.. her head down in sorrow. Butch ran over to Buttercup and hugged her dearly. "Are you okay?" Butch bent down to look in his angels eyes. "Butch we gotta talk." Buttercup mumbled looking down. She slightly looked up.

"About what." Butch took a step back. the concern in his voice was clear.

"Gardian Angels...can't be in love with Humans..." Buttercup looked into Butches eyes sorrowfully.

"So you told them your leaving for me?" Butches hair slowly blew in the wind... he looked into Buttercups eyes. Deep hazel green like a meadow with spring dew in the morning...

"Well.. you know this is my life!" "I love you so much Butch But.." Buttercup stopped Buch was fighting tears...

"What will I do without you?" Butch said with the tears falling down his slightly tan face.. he stopped fighting them..

"This isn't good bye you know..." Buttercup put on a slight smile.

"God i hope not!" Butch faintly smiled.

Buttercup kissed Butch on the lips.. Her lip gloss faintly left a mark on his lips. Buttercup had one last tear she let it fall on the ground.. She closed her eyes for she couldn't bare to see her love disappear from sight. as she flew up into the partly cloudy windy rainy fall skies..

"Shes really gone.." Butch whispered..

Butches knees fell to the ground.. He cried. But somthing stopped him.. He remembered Buttercup's last words.. This isn't goodbye you know!

He smiled. He knew it wasn't goodbye...


	7. Touched by an angel!

Butch was eating lunch at his old warn down apartment. The wall paper was peeling..

He could barely afford his water bill...

Butch scarfed down his last pancake.. He grabbed his last napkin and wiped of the syrup.

Butch put on his black slippers and walked outside to get the mail..

The old rusty mailbox wouldn't open. He kicked it twice.

He slowly opened it. "Ugh!" Butch yelled.

As he picked up the Water Bill.

He sat down on his couch. He didn't want to see how much it would cost this time.. 'Come on god! I'm barely able to afford my house..." Butch cried

But when he opened the envolope Tears went down his face. When he read it.. "Dear Butch Jojo I have covered your water bill.. I hope we can keep in contact.. I miss you!" Love Buttercup.

"My gardian angel!" Butch cried. "Thank you!" Butch fell to the ground.. in tears! "Thank you lord! " Butch cried through tears. Butch had been blessed by an angel.. no.. better... Touched by an angel.. And saved by the lord.

Butch got to stay at his house.. He got it renovated new wall paper! swimming pool's too!

Somthing changed in Butch after that day.. And somthing changed in his life. He hadn't got any overdue bill letters He hadn't payed them either. Buttercup continued to pay them! Or that's what he thought anyway..

Butch was eating lunch at his new red shiny wood table. Finishing a hamburger. When he heard a knock at the door.


	8. Scars bruises And tears

Butch walked over to his new green wood door. and opened it to see who had knocked. Standing there was Buttercup! In skinny jeans Pink converse shoes and a Pink Victoria's Secret jacket with the hood up. Her hair blowing in the wind as sh smiled at Butch.

"Buttercup?" Butch smiled but he wasted no time he hugged his angel. "I thought i'd never see you again!" "Please come in!" Butch motioned Buttercup into his new fancy country northwest style TV room. His Wii still plugged iin. And his TV set on ESPN.

"Butch..There's somthing i have to show you.." Buttercup slowly stood up. "Ok sweetie sure!" "But how did you get here?" "I thought you couldn't come back?" Butch smiled in confusion. "Thats what I have to show you." Buttercup sighed. She barely looked up she felt guilty you could see it in her hazel green eyes.

Buttercup let her pink jacket fall to the ground.

Her beautiful angel wings spread out. But this time.. they where black.

Buttercup cried and huggedd her boyfriend. "The dark guardian Made me a deal.." Buttercup said in between tears..

"That if I surrendered my life to the dark side.. I could be with you on Earth!" Buttercup looked up Butch still bawling. She knew what she had done was a terrible terrible thing! "Oh Buttercup!" Butch said concerningly. "I love you so much But I need to protect you from him!" "I will fight him..for you!" Butch stood up bravely. "No one touches my angel.." Butch smiled at Buttercup. Who was smiling but faintly.. She was wiping away her last tear. "But butch hes so powerfull And your a mortal!" Buttercup stood up and clung to her boyfriends muscular arm.

"It dosn't matter!" Butch smiled. Buttercup smiled.. but her concerns and thoughts were scared for her boyfriend. What butch didn't know was that.. If Butch lost the fight Buttercup Would have to die...

But if Butch won.. Buttercup would have to leave and never see him again.

It was a tough lose lose situation. But Buttercup wasn't letting her boyfriend do it alone.


	9. Fighting for my life!

Butch Jojo Was scared. But he put on a brave face.. Buttercup and him interlocked arms as they entered the dark angel realm.

Torches lit down a long black hall way..

"I'm fighting with you!" Buttercup said looking straight ahead not knowing what could pop out of the darkness.

"But sweetie.." Butch trailed off..

"Ok." Butch said looking at his black winged angel.

"Welcome Buttercup" The dark lord said sitting up from his throne. His black hair over one of his yellow cat like eyes.. His black cape dragging on the ground.

"Who is this?" The dark lord growled at Butch scanning him up and down and up and down again. aas he circled him..

"This is my boyfriend Butch We are here to fight for my white wings back." "I want to be free." Buttercup yelled and pushing her sleeves up getting ready for the fight.

"Oh..I see.." The dark lord cunningly smiled sitting black down in his throne.

"Theres a problem with that.. You either die here or your boyfriend dies for you!" the dark lord laughed a cunning smile went over his face.

"Ill die for Butch.." Buttercup stepped forward her head down..

Silence went through the realm

"NO! i will..." "I'll fight you for her life!" Butch yelled stepping up to the dark lord snarling. breathing deeply..

"So be it.." The dark lord went up in Butches face And with a snap of a finger and A gesture of his hand Buttercup went flying against the wall and couldn't move.. "No Butch!" Buttercup struggled and shouted.

"Dont!" Buttercup cried. The dark lord laughed at the sigh of buttercup thinking she could get free.

"Lets begin.." The dark lord sat up. The cunning smile on his face returned.

"Wait.." "I know your plan If I win we will both die.. But If I die here than Buttercup wil be free." Butch growled a tear went down his face. "Butch no let me die!" Buttercup cried outloud still struggling..

"I love you Buttercup.. Thats why I'm doing this." Butch cried his last tear.

"Well ok your call loverboy!" The dark lord teased Butch.

The dark lord closed his eyes and started mumbling a spell.. As it got louder Only Butch could hear it.. Buttercup stood in confuson.. She couldn't hear anything.. But Butch covered his eyes.. fell to the ground closed his eyes to block out the spell.. His heart stopped...

Butch closed his eyes and let himself fall to the ground and slowly die for Buttercup.

"I'll let you two have some alone time.." The dark lord laughed as he vanished from his castle..

"Buttercup fell down.. She layed next to Butch. "No...Butch..." Buttercup cried as her tear fell onto Butches red shirt.

Buttercup layed there for the night.. Night after night... Her wings slowly turned to white But it didn't matter.. All that mattered was that.. Butch.. died for her.. Just like she had died for him..

Buttercup flew up into the sky.

She went into the heavens

She went into her bedroom.. she lay down on her cloud bed. And could only process one thought.. He was strong and protected me..

Now it's my turn to be strong!

Buttercup stood up and for the first time in 4 days a smile came across her face.


	10. You have a visitor!

"Buttercup?" The Angel nurse asked buttercup lightly shaking the green eyed white winged angel... just as things came into clear vison.. The blonde nurse smiled at Buttercup. "What happened?" Buttercup struggled to sit up.. She pulled down her white mini dress and quickly tied her pink converse. "Sweetie you passed from stress for 1 month!"

The nurse was writing down notes on how Buttercup was recovering.. As if it was impossible! "You where into a deep stress caused coma" The nurse was still having a scared expression on her face.. While buttercup was getting lightheaded and every 5 seconds had to pinch herself from falling asleep!

"Oh!You have a visitor!" The blonde Nurse smiled and walked out of the room with a romantic smile... "Who could my visitor be?" Buttercup mumbled as she put her hair in a high sleek beautiful pony tail.

After 2 minutes A white winged Black haired Green hazel eyed Boy walked into the room. Buttercup's eyes widened As she got up from the cloud hospital bed.

"BUTCH!" buttercup laughed as he swung her around 2 times and safely returned her to the ground. "But how?" Buttercup was perplexed in confusion but her smile did not disappear. "Well.. you should no Remember When a guardian angel Is done teaching there assigned human the Human must save someones life And then become a guardian angel!" Butch laughed.

"Ahaah it all!" Buttercup laughed interlocking hands with her lover..

"Lemme show yah' around!" Buttercup laughed

"Well okay!" Butch smiled. Buttercup and butch laughed and played in the moonlight All that night.. Theyre lives had changed for the better.. But If Butch is in the heavens and so Is buttercup.. where is the dark lord?

END OF CHAPTER.

This might be the end of this chapter but its the beginning of theres :)))


	11. Forgiven

Hey guys! disclamer: i do not own this song! But i was listening to "wheres my wonderland?" By Blood on the dancefloor while writing this chapter! while reading this PLEASE listen to it! fits perfect! okay enjoy! ^_^

"My own daughter..." The dark lord threw his looking glass orb at the wall across the wall and fell on his knees to the ground the glass surrounded him... His long cape going almost to the far wall..

"Buttercup.. if only you knew..." The dark lord looked up to the ceiling.. "My poor baby.." The dark lord sighed.. Buttercup was his daughter..

"I've gotta tell her We can all be one happy family!" "Its not too late!" The dark lord stood up and tried to smile... He had made a foolish smile.. He was once married to A beautiful girl named "Darlene" She had Buttercup.. The dark lord Had a choice.. he could join the dark side.. and have forever power money and greed.. Or stay with his family The dark lord had chosen his family but changed his foolish mind... The dark angels smiled evily as they opened a portal showing a golden throne and all the gold

and riches anyone could EVER desire..

"RICHES!" the dark lord smiled evily as he leapd into the portal to live his life out in greed and emptiness..

The dark lord had to set things straight.. "Its time" The dark lord assured himself.

Finally arriving at Buttercup's and butches lovley light blue raincloud home. He gently knocked at the door.

Hopeing for the best..

"I'll get it baby!" Buttercup laughed as she opened the door and her smile vanished She took off her jacket and let it fall to the ground to show her fighting wings!

"Please I want no trouble.." The dark lord promised with a sad look in his eyes..

"What do you want!" Buttercup asked with her knuckles cracking..

"Baby who are you yelling at?" Butch giggled as he walked over and dropped his can of "Cloud zero" And let it spill al over the floor

"Buttercup.. Years ago Your mother Darlene and I where married but I was tricked into a fairytale to hard to believe.. A life of power and greed and emptiness"! The dark lord begged his case..

The dark lord put his hands in front of his face expecting Buttercup to punch and butch to call the police..

AGAIN!

But Buttercup did not fight.. She let out all of her many tears that had been acheing to get out.. Buttercup put her fathers hands down and hugged him "Father!" Buttercup smiled. He whipped away his little girls last tear..

Butch smiled and stood against the door frame He couldn't belive it..

"My little angel!" The dark lord smiled.. His gotth colthes turning white and blue.. And his black wings turning white as snow.. truly showing the resemblence between the two.. father and daughter.. Once over come by greed and now is forgiven..

"My little angel.. I cannot stay.. For I have alot of catching up time to do wit the "head angel" The dark lord smiled up to the sky..

"Ok..Will i see you soon?" Buttercup smiled.

"I love you baby.. Stay strong and you Butch take good care of my baby!" The dark lord smiled as he Flew up to the "Throne room" of the "head angel himself"

END OF CHAPTER!

Well did you guys listen to the songi recommened in the beginning? AWESOME RIGHT! theres more to come! R AND R! XXOXXOOXOXOXOOXXOXXOO :3 kitty17243


End file.
